After Hours
by Silver Falls
Summary: Starling Dreams - With each dream comes a realization. Part Two Of The Dream Trilogy.*complete story*


****

After Hours (Part Two of the Dream Trilogy)

Clarice Starling walked hurriedly into the deserted train station as the bitter winds picked up, moaned mournfully outside. She sat down on a vacant bench, clasping her coat tight to her lithe figure as she waited for the late night train. 

Starling had been sent to New York City to investigate sightings of the notorious serial killer Hannibal Lecter, but she knew her presence was a mere token. The Bureau evidently attributed little importance to the unconfirmed reports.

She knew Jack Crawford had only sent her to New York to get her away from her small basement office. "We have to cover all of our bases, Clarice. You know that," he had said as he'd handed over her plane ticket.

That had been two weeks ago, and she had still seen no indication of Dr Lecter's presence. 

"Why don't they just shoot me?" Starling muttered under her breath. When they weren't glaring at her in resentment, the other agents treated her as if she had the Bubonic plague. She couldn't win.

As the train neared the station, Starling walked to the edge of the platform. As each car passed she caught brief glimpses through the windows of the other side of the station, where the east village passengers waited for their train.

Starling noticed a lone figure gazing back at her through the passing cars. When the train stopped she stepped inside, then glanced through the window, but the stranger was gone.

__

Get a hold of yourself, she scolded herself, erasing the sight from her mind.

Slowly the train moved away from the platform and into the lower levels of the city. As the train passed bits of graffiti-covered walls Starling began to relax back into the hard seat.

"Due to construction we will not be running the express or local stops. This is a straight ride to Brooklyn," announced the conductor's disembodied voice.

"Good, that's where I'm going," said Starling, more to herself than to the blaring voice, as she closed her eyes. 

As the train went around a sharp turn, the compartment door a few feet from her slid open, rapping at the thin metal walls. Starling opened her eyes, and looked out into the dimly lit subway car. No one else was there.

Starling was about to settle back into her seat when she noticed, through the narrow glass window in the door, what appeared to be a shadow retreating. She stood quickly and opened the door as the train turned another bend. She slid open the door of the next car and stepped through, letting her eyes adjust to the fluorescent light.

The car was empty.

Starling shook her head in disgust as she continued to walk through the car towards the city map on the wall. She leaned against one of the longer seats and looked over the map. As the train picked up speed, the door of the small conductor's booth at the front of the car began to slap lightly against the lock.

As the train swayed along the tracks Starling's eyes began to slide shut, heavy with fatigue.

Starling felt leaden at first, terribly leaden and soon she was overcome by a weightless sensation as sleep took over.

She did not notice when the door of the spare conductor's booth opened, and a lone figure in an elegant Armani suit stepped out.

As she slept, she dreamt of childhood. She was back in Montana at the ranch. She was running away from the barn with the lamb in her arms, but with each step she took the lamb seemed to grow larger and larger, until-

The train jerked to a halt on the tracks, and Starling opened her sleepy eyes. She gazed ahead of her, automatically searching, but seeing nothing. Then she realized she was leaning against something warm.

Starling looked down at her hands. They were wrapped around an arm clothed in fine fabric. Her gaze moved up the arm until she met the deep maroon eyes of Dr Hannibal Lecter. 

Starling released her grip on his arm and tried to reach at her hip for her handcuffs, but he was too quick. Lecter grabbed her wrists in his hand, trying to hold her as she struggled.

"Ah-Ah, Agent Starling," he tutted.

Starling pushed against him as hard as she could, and was almost successful in shoving him out of the seat, but Lecter grabbed the nearby pole and kept his place.

Dr Lecter's one-handed grip tightened on Starling's wrists as she struggled against him. His face was unreadable as his eyes roamed over her face and body. 

Starling ceased her struggling; she needed to save her strength should she get a chance to escape. 

"Dr Lecter, why are you here?" Starling demanded. 

"Funny, I should ask you the same thing, but we both know why you're here. Don't we?" He smiled almost kindly at her.

"I'm just doing my job," she replied through gritted teeth, feeling foolish for being caught.

"And I am just maintaining my freedom," he replied softly.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, we are now continuing on to Brooklyn," the conductor said over the speakers from his booth at the front of the train.

As Starling glanced over at the speaker she could feel Lecter's eyes travel slowly up her slender neck. His grip on her wrists softened, though he still held her firmly. 

Lecter moved his fingers across the edge of her palm, caressing her small hand.

"Doctor Lecter?" 

He gazed into her questioning blue eyes as he brought her hand to his lips. Lecter watched for any sign of fear as he placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

Starling's eyes grew large in surprise, but she didn't try to pull away. 

A shiver crawled up Starling's spine and vibrated out of her fingertips. Lecter smiled at her response, knowing she was fighting an inner battle, and deep down hoping she would fight him. 

The victory would be that much sweeter.

"How are you enjoying New York City, Agent Starling?"

"I haven't had a chance to enjoy it yet, Doctor." 

Lecter released his hold on her and leaned back against the seat.

"The F.B.I. has given you plenty of time in the city to enjoy the view."

"I'm here to do a job, sir."

"You really should look into another line of work, Agent Starling."

"That's what everyone says," Starling mumbled. Lecter raised an eyebrow as he regarded her.

"Yeah...and yet you still continue to fight the good fight."

"What else is there?" asked Starling as she turned her gaze, to stare out the window. Lecter bowed his head in understanding.

"Dr.Lecter, why did you choose New York?" Starling turned to face him again.

"If I can't bring Italy, China or Indonesia to you then a small substitute might be just as well to offer a taste."

"You came here for me." Her tone showed obvious skepticism.

"Yes. You need to get out and see the world, Clarice."

"Thank you for your efforts, but I have a job to do before anything else," she stated in a cold voice.

Lecter folded his hands over his lap as silence filled the train. The sound of the train going over the tracks filled the empty silence.

"The F.B.I. will use you and then throw you away, Clarice."

"No, they won't." Starling shook her head in denial. Lecter leaned in close barely whispering in her ear.

"We both know they could've sent anyone to come here to check the 'sightings.'"

"I was assigned the case. It is my responsibility." She shook her head in disgust.

"You have the right to decline my case. Why didn't you, Clarice?"

Starling sat silently, her face set in a deep frown. 

"Could it be that the F.B.I. wants to keep you around as their own charity case? The young agent that they sent to the monster."

Starling bit her lip as she fought to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. Lecter's eyes seemed to penetrate every inch of her body as he watched her struggling to stay strong. 

"Could there be another reason?" he questioned, gently covering her hand with his.

Starling looked at Lecter and her eyes told him she knew he was right.

The train went into another dark underground tunnel, riding fast over the old rails; the lights flickered once and then went out.

Lecter's eyes flashed briefly in the deep darkness as he waited for Starling to continue.

The sound of handcuffs clicking into place around something metallic echoed in the train before the lights came back on...

Starling's eyes fluttered open as the train pulled into Brooklyn. She had been having many dreams lately and that one was the most vivid yet. She smiled gently as she stepped off of the train.

As she walked away she couldn't help but think that maybe he was right. Maybe there _was_ another reason.

Had Starling turned around at that instant and looked back at the train as it headed into the city, she might've seen what looked like the shadowy outline of a man standing at the window behind the seat she had just occupied. 

Maybe the man of her dreams.


End file.
